


The Words You Speak; The Songs You Sing

by ignite_pass_tetsuya



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignite_pass_tetsuya/pseuds/ignite_pass_tetsuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko likes to listen to Kagami sing in English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words You Speak; The Songs You Sing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretninjagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretninjagirl/gifts).



> Prompt from Shawoloser on Tumblr:
> 
> For your prompt request: Kuroko likes to listen to Kagami speak English
> 
> I swear this wasn't the result I had in mind when I started.  
> I'm also not sorry at all.

Kuroko was sitting on the couch in his and Kagami’s apartment, snuggled in a warm blanket and reading a brand-new book Kagami had bought him out of the blue. Thought Kagami didn’t exactly do much reading himself, he _did_ pay attention to what Kuroko liked, and last week one of his favorite authors had released a new work. Kagami couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see a smile light up Kuroko’s face, so he had surprised his boyfriend with it a few days ago.

From his spot in the living room, Kuroko could hear Kagami singing a song in the kitchen as he worked to make dinner for both of them. It was a song Kuroko didn’t recognize, partially because it was a rock band that he was unfamiliar with since he didn’t listen to much music anyway, and partially because the song wasn’t even in Japanese. It was in English.

Granted, Kuroko did just fine in his English class. His grades were decent and he understood the language structure quite well… But reading and writing a language were much different than actually hearing and speaking it. And Kuroko could really only understand a handful of the words Kagami was singing. But he didn’t mind. There was something about listening to Kagami speak English that put him at ease and made him unable to stop smiling.

Kuroko marked his page with a bookmark and set the book on the coffee table, choosing to focus on listening to Kagami’s voice instead of being distracted by his book. Kagami didn’t speak English very often since he usually had no reason to anymore, and Kuroko wasn’t going to miss out on this chance.

The song Kagami had been listening to came to an end but was closely followed by another, slightly slower song from the same band. Instead of the hard-hitting drums and intense electric guitar, the song started with an acoustic guitar instead. Kuroko settled back onto the couch to listen.

_“In a while now I will feel better_

_I’ll face the weather before me_

_In a while now I’ll erase the irony_

_And buy back each word of my eulogy”_

Kuroko closed his eyes for a moment, letting the sound of Kagami’s deep voice wash over him. It was soothing, and Kuroko was content to sit where he was a listen all night if Kagami wanted to continue. As he lost himself to his thoughts, the song swelled to the chorus:

_“So do I remind you of someone you’ve never met?_

_A lonely silhouette_

_And do I remind you of somewhere you wanna be_

_So far out of reach_

_Oooh, I wish you’d open up for me…_

_‘Cause I wanna know you_

_Amaryllis, bloom”_

Kuroko jumped slightly when a pair of warm lips was suddenly pressed against his own, cutting off the string of words coming from Kagami’s mouth. He noticed Kagami’s voice getting closer, but he hadn’t noticed his partner had gotten _that_ close. Kuroko composed himself, tilting his chin up slightly to return the kiss eagerly. Wanting more, Kuroko brought his arms up to wrap around Kagami’s neck, pulling him down and over the back of the couch.

Kagami half-fell on top of Kuroko, but made sure to put his arm out to stop himself from falling directly on him. He shifted to his elbow and brought his hand up to tangle tightly in Kuroko’s hair, crashing their lips together more harshly than before. Kuroko kissed him back with almost reckless abandon, losing himself for a moment in the feel of Kagami’s hands roaming his body. He moved one hand to run softly down Kagami’s back, noting the way his muscles flexed and he moved. Kagami brought his hand to Kuroko’s hip and squeezed gently, but didn’t press any further than that.

As much as he would’ve loved to kiss Kuroko longer, Kagami pulled back, remembering the food he still had cooking in the kitchen that would be ready soon and not wanting to get _too_ distracted beforehand. He sat up, straddling Kuroko’s hips with a smirk plastered on his face. Once Kuroko came back to his senses, he heard the sounds of a different song playing in the background. Kagami pulled him into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around him, squeezing his tight and kissing the top of his head.

“What were you singing, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko said, voice muffled against Kagami’s shirt.

“Shinedown,” Kagami said, the foreign name rolling off his tongue easily. “They’re an American rock band.”

“I assumed as much,” Kuroko said. “I enjoyed it very much.”

“The song?”

“Listening to Kagami-kun sing. You should sing more often.”

“I sing all the time when I make dinner,” Kagami countered.

“Not in English.”

“Kagami pulled back slightly to look straight into Kuroko’s eyes.

“You… Like it when I sing in English?” Kagami asked.

Kuroko buried his face further into Kagami’s shirt, nodding.

Another song came on in the background, beginning softly with the chords of a piano.

“Dance with me,” Kagami said out of nowhere, suddenly feeling brave. He stood up from the couch and held out a hand. “I’ll sing to you.”

Kuroko placed his smaller hand in Kagami’s larger one, and as Kagami pulled him to his feet, he began to sing again:

_“If I could find assurance to leave you behind_

_I know my better half would fade_

_And all my doubt is a staircase for you_

_Up and out of this maze”_

Kagami lifted his arm up high, keeping his fingers twined with Kuroko’s as the shorter man spun around under Kagami’s arm. When his back was to Kagami, the red head pulled Kuroko in, wrapping his arms around Kuroko’s waist and swaying his hips from side to side slowly, in time with the music.

_“I’ll follow you down through the eye of the storm_

_Don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm_

_I’ll follow you down while we’re passing through space_

_I don’t care if we fall from grace_

_I’ll follow you down”_

Kuroko turned around in Kagami’s grip, placing one hand back in Kagami’s and wrapping the other snugly around his waist. He laid his head against Kagami’s chest, feeling the rumble against his ear as Kagami continued to sing softly.

_“I’ll follow you down to where forever lies_

_Without a doubt, I’m on your side_

_There’s nowhere else that I would rather be_

_I’m not about to compromise,_

_Give you up or say goodbye_

_I’ll guide you through the deep_

_I’ll keep you close to me.”_

A guitar solo began, and Kuroko looked up to stare at Kagami. His boyfriend gave him a loving look, smiling at him fondly before closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Kuroko’s.

“I don’t think I tell you enough that I love you, Tetsuya,” Kagami said.

“You tell me plenty enough, Kagami… Taiga-kun,” Kuroko corrected himself. “And I love you, too.”

They danced slowly together until the song finally rolled to a close, Kuroko smiling himself silly. It wasn’t often that he got to experience this side of Kagami. Of course, Kagami was always quite sweet towards him despite what many might think. He would always do the little things: opening doors, holding his hand, the kind of things that make one feel comfortable and loved. However, Kagami didn’t think himself capable of these types of affection. Kuroko knew otherwise.

Occasionally, when Kagami was feeling completely at ease, he got nights like these: dancing around the dimly-lit living room at half-past seven in the evening, taking a small pile of pillows and blankets out on the balcony to stargaze, or any other spontaneous idea Kagami came up with. Kuroko couldn’t imagine anything better, truthfully. Kagami has always taken care of him and shown him unwavering love in everything he does, and for that, Kuroko could never be more thankful or appreciative.

“I love you very much, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko said, letting the words sink in. “Thank you for all that you do.”

“I love you too, Kuroko. And someday I’m gonna get you to ditch that honorific, you know,” Kagami said. “I don’t wanna hear any of that after we’re married.”

Kuroko stopped suddenly, allowing time for _these_ words to fully sink into his own mind.

“Married?” It was the only thing Kuroko could find to say at the moment.

“Yeah. Married,” Kagami repeated without a questioning lit to his voice. “Better start bracing yourself now, ‘cause it’s gonna happen. I’ll marry you one day, Kuroko, as long as you’ll still have me.”

Kuroko felt prickling at the backs of his eyes, but didn’t want to let Kagami see for fear it would ruin the moment. He pressed his face back into the soft fabric of Kagami’s shirt, breathing in the scent that belonged only to him.

“Say it in English,” Kuroko requested.

Kagami laughed, the sound filling Kuroko’s stomach with butterflies he believed should be long gone by now. Kagami bend down to put his mouth close to Kuroko’s ear before he whispered, “I love you, Kuroko Tetsuya” in perfect English.

Kuroko could feel the happy tears finally slide down his cheek, getting lost as they were absorbed into black cotton. Kagami didn’t say another word, just hugged Kuroko tighter to his chest and let out a perfectly content sigh.

“Of course I will marry you, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko stated. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those potentially interested, the songs I used are "Amaryllis" and "I'll Follow You".


End file.
